


Mornings like this

by ShuraV



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 07:53:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14732957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShuraV/pseuds/ShuraV
Summary: Bobby and Donghyuk are having the dorm to themselves for once after Jinhwan and Junhwe left early for Busan.





	Mornings like this

**Author's Note:**

> Just listened to Tendae and it switched the fluff mode in me on.

They were bickering all the time, but it was not out of hate, no. Not at all. The exact opposite, even. Bobby appreciated his little boyfriend more than anyone, reassuring and hugging him when he could, and later shrugging it off as a joke. But the members knew what the managers didn't: they were a couple.  
Both touchy-feely but childishly stubborn, giving the cold shoulder when they could and when others saw them. But on their own, they were calm and content with everything they had. A lovely, comforting, tight but not heavy bond.  
And it was early in the morning, too early to get ready for today's shooting. The room felt chilly and grey. Donghyuk could faintly hear little raindrops knocking a rhythmic melody against the window of his room. He felt the elder's gentle fingers rubbing his ribs and waist in a comforting manner. He yawned, stretching his legs out, scooting closer to the warmth he radiated.  
"Good morning." the raspy voice and warm air as Jiwon exhaled made him shiver, goosebumps rising on his arms and the back of his neck.  
"Morning." he answered, linking their fingers together when Jiwon hugged him properly.  
"What time 'tis?" he slurred.  
"6:32..." Donghyuk replied after checking his phone, silently cursing as he noted it has been plugged out, Jiwon's phone glowing green instead, gleefully showing of the 100% charged battery.  
"Bring your own charger next time." he whined grumpily, trying to wiggle out of his embrace. Jiwon growled, pulling him even closer.  
"Hyung I am on 31%."  
The elder let him inch closer to the end of the bed and switch the charger.  
"Can you pass me my phone?"  
"Sure." he nodded, grabbing and throwing it on his belly.  
"Hey!" Jiwon laughed, making Donghyuk chuckle.  
Bickering again. Not that he minded, since now nobody could tease them for their old-couple behavior like Junhwe did. He rolled on his back, letting Jiwon hoover over him, brushing their noses together.  
"Donggu-yah." he called, softer than usual, catching soft lips in a gentle kiss. Donghyuk closed his eyes, fingers finding way into Jiwon's black hair, cradling his head, nails scratching his scalp, other hand on his back, tugging at his white, thin shirt.  
"Thank God Junhwe and Jinhwan are out." murmured the elder, shivering at the touches.  
"Is this what you want to talk about?" mumbled the younger between short kisses.  
"Sorry 'bout that. I will pay attention to you then."  
They kept it down despite having the dorm to themselves, reducing the sounds into soft gasps and low moans, fingers grabbing and tightly holding each other's body, lips forming three words only:  _I love you_.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't even ask. I am in need of more Bobdong fics.


End file.
